the knife the fox and the wolf
by caden.goff
Summary: clove has to move during her 9th grade she makes friends with the bullied outcast then her new friend falls for the new boy in day 2 AU
1. the start

This sucks my family moves after my 8th grade year so I have make new friends at my new school in 9th grade Clove thought.

Clove enters her school and heads to her locker. she sees her brother ben and his friends start being mean to a red head she runs into the gym. Clove snuck in to the gym and found the red head crying to her self. "Are you okay," Clove asked.

"Who are you," the redhead asked.

"Clove Kentwell and my brother Ben was being rude to you," Clove said.

"Finch crossely and your brother Ben is a jerk," Finch said then added "could you possibly be my friend".

"Yeah sure if its okay would you come over after school," Clove asked ?

"Uh yeah hey we have the same classes," Finch said.

I'm beginning to like this girl. I don't know why shes treated so bad.

"Hey fox get away from my sister," Ben yelled.

"Hey don't yell at my friend Finch," Clove yelled.

"Hunh you are pathetic Clove," Ben spat and left.

Time skip after school.

Finch called her parents and are leaving her with Clove for a week.

"Hey get out of here foxface," about ten kids screamed.

"Hey Clove uh yeah my nick name is Foxface," Finch said.

"Chickie never tell anyone this but I am bipolar so don't let me attack anyone except Ben," Clove said.

"Okay," Finch said.

The song Voodoo started playing.

They drove to Finch's house first and got her stuff then left.

Plus got all her papers done.

It was about 3:40 when they got home

"come on we are at my house," Clove said.

The end. AN I like the band godsmack.


	2. the kent well house

since we are at my house we get out and I tell my mom about Finch and what her parents told me.

"Uh sure she can stay I think Ben is supposed to come home soon," My mother says.

"Well how is this Clove," my sister and brother Donna, and Carl ask?

"Finch," Finch says.

"Cool name," Carl says.

"Thank you I don't get how Ben is so rude," she says.

Right then Ben walks in and says, "So Clove friends with an outcast."

I walk right up to him and punch him and say, "leave her alone."

He then walks up to his room slams the door.

"Dinner is ready," My mother says.

After dinner we get our homework done and Ben says finch can't do anything right so Donna, Carl, and I kick the crap out of him.

Later at night I hear sobbing coming form the bathroom. I go in and see finch slit her wrist I say, "why."

She says "I don't want to be here she says."

I rip the knife fro her grasp clean and bandage the wounds and get her to sleep. I had a long night.

When I get up she is still asleep.

A/N this is an AU Sorry for not putting that.


	3. Ace

We are at the school when Gale throws me down and gets lined to punch Finch.

"Let her go," some kid says.

I look at him and he is wearing boots, jeans, a black t-shirt, and a jean jacket and he looks ready for fight when he hits Gale in the head so fast Gale crumples to the ground.

Thresh charges him and he grabs Thresh and throws him down and kicks him in the ribs.

Peeta tries to punch him and he grabs Peeta's arm and flips him over his head.

Ben tries to kick him and he grabs his leg and smashes it against the wall.

Cato tries to choke him and he dodges Cato and sends his knee into his gut.

Marvel runs to punch him and he grabs his arm and throws him down.

"You okay Fox," he says.

She nods and hugs him and says, "thank you."

"I'm looking for Clove and Ben kentwell put I just hurt Ben and found you Clove," he says.

"Who are you," I ask.

"I am Ace of Spades your adouptive brother," he says.

"What classes do you have," Finch asks.

"The same classes as you do would you be my girlfriend," he asks.

"Yes," Finch says.

We spend the rest of the day talking about him. He like-likes Finch.

"Hey no PDA," I say.

"You are no fun," Ace says.


	4. Push

After school was over we went to my house. Ace moved his stuff into a room on the third floor. Ben nearly died seeing Ace moving in with us.

"Hey do you have a fighting room," Ace asks ?

"Uh yeah we do would you like to show us some fighting," I ask ?

"Yes," He says.

Finch comes up and kisses him on the lips he returns it.

"Why are you so happy," He asks ?

"I got us in cross-country," She says.

We get into the fighting room and Ace destroys the targets.

We go to watch a movie when Ben is coming by us.

Ace says, "Step aside trash bag."

He runs away from us and we start watching the movie Push and I see Finch snuggle up to Ace and he puts his arm around her.

Once the movie ends we heard him saying something about survivors and fighters when he says it again 'the difference between a survivor and a fighter is a survivor do whatever the heck it takes to survive and a fighter does not care if they go down but they will drag someone down with them'.

Finch kisses him and relaxes into him and tells him about cutting herself.

"Why do you do that," he asks?

I did not have any friends for a while till Clove and you came along," she says.

"Oh," He says we talk a lot then go to bed.


	5. Blood of Gale

Finch's pov

After I come in form cross country practice I go to the locker room and start getting my stuff ready to go home when I am going down the hallway I hear some thing then Gale comes out and forces me against a locker he starts talking to me "Break up with Ace and date me," he says.

"What the heck you are going out with Madge Undersee," I barely choke out.

"I know but lets put it to you this way I don't care," he says.

He starts to forcibly kiss but I hear a growl and see Gale thrown off of me then Ace has him and yells in his face that he will kill him if he tries that again then slams him against a locker twice.

He then elbows him in the face twice.

Gale starts to bleed heavely and Ace picks me up and takes me to Cloves car.

"Do you want to talk about what happened," he asks?

"No I reply," I say

"Okay," He says


	6. the shooting

Ace's POV

As I listen to sounds from outside I hear a noise and I know what it is my father is yelling I creep out of my room and look to see Gale pull the trigger of a 45. pistol hitting and killing my father I cry out and tackle him I hear Clove call the police while me and Gale land on the floor of the house and I start punching Gale repeatedly until I relies I have killed him Gale is dead.

timeskip

its all over the news I killed Gale in self defense.

He is dead I let my rage out on him and yet I love what I did.

There is nothing wrong with me I think.


	7. the birth of CLATO

Clove's pov

I am waiting on Finch and Ace to get done with running when Cato comes up to me and says "I am sorry for what I've ever done to you or Finch."

I reply," why are you sorry wait you want to date me how about we skip the date and go out with each other."

He says," sure."

Then we hear some one "the birth of **CLATO"**

I turn around and see Ace and Finch laughing at us.


	8. sleep

Finchs POV

"Ace get up and stop sleeping," Finch yelled at the sleeping Ace.

"What the heck its only 10:00," he complined.

"well what are you doing then?" she asked.

"working on the car," Ace said.

"Oh," Finch said.


End file.
